Recently, a flat display device capable of being made thin has been put to practical use in lieu of a conventionally used CRT (Cathode Ray Tube). An organic electroluminescence device (organic EL device), for example, has advantageous features such as self-luminescence, high-speed responsiveness, and so forth, so that it is recently attracting attention as a next-generation display device. Further, the organic EL device may also be used as a surface emitting device besides the display device.
The organic EL device includes an organic layer containing an organic EL layer (light emitting layer), which is interleaved between a positive electrode and a negative electrode. Holes from the positive electrode and electrons from the negative electrode are injected into the light emitting layer, and the light emitting layer emits light as a result of recombination of the holes and the electrons.
Further, in the organic layer, light emission efficiency can be improved by inserting a hole transport layer between the positive electrode and the light emitting layer and/or an electron transport layer between the negative electrode and the light emitting layer, as required.
A general method for forming the above-stated light emitting device is as follows. First, by a deposition method, an organic layer is formed on a substrate on which a positive electrode made of indium tin oxide (ITO) is patterned. Here, the deposition method is a method for forming a thin film by depositing, e.g., an evaporated or sublimated deposition source material on a target substrate. Subsequently, aluminum (Al) to be used as a negative electrode is formed on the organic layer by the deposition method or the like.
In this manner, the light emitting device including the organic layer formed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode is obtained (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a deposition apparatus which constitutes a part of a conventional light emitting device manufacturing apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, the deposition apparatus 10 includes a processing chamber 11 having an inner space 11A defined therein. A deposition source 12 and a substrate holding table 15 facing the deposition source 12 are installed in the inner space 11A. The inner space 11A is exhausted by a gas exhaust pump or the like (not shown) through a gas exhaust line 14 and is maintained in a predetermined depressurized state.
The deposition source 12 includes a heater 13, and a source material 12A accommodated therein is heated by the heater 13. As a result, the source material 12A is evaporated or sublimated, thus generating a source gas G. The source gas is deposited on a target substrate S held on the substrate holding table 15.
By using the above-described film forming apparatus 10, the organic layer (light emitting layer) of the light emitting device, the electrode on the organic layer, or the like can be formed, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-225058